1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to an image searching method. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an image searching method for dynamically searching related images and a user interface thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In the modern society, people keep searching efficient solutions to deal with problems in daily life. For example, handheld devices, such as mobile phones, tablet computers or personal digital assistants (PDA), are useful tools with powerful functions, compact sizes and great operability. Furthermore, users look forward to that the devices can intelligently determine which function users tend to launch and accordingly reply related information to users. The intelligent judgment is more important to some common applications, such as viewing photos or videos stored in the mobile phones or tablet computers.
Recently, camera functions implemented in mobile phones or tablet computers has been highly developed, and an entity storage space or a cloud storage space of the mobile phones or the tablet computers is rapidly increased. Therefore, users tend to take pictures with their handheld devices, and also manage/review existed photos (such as searching their individual photos, group photos with their families/friends, photos at a specific location during a trip, and photos with their pets). However, it is usually hard to classify and search existed data on the handheld devices. In order to find an old photo file stored in the handheld devices, the users have to scroll down the screen of the mobile device repeatedly to locate the target file.
On the other hand, display interfaces on the handheld devices are usually smaller than traditional desktop computers. Sizes of the thumbnails are relatively small while the users are searching their target photos, such that it is hard to identify the target file correctly and efficiently from a lot of thumbnails displayed on the compact screen.